


Once Upon a Vendetta

by Lady_Victra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Action Dueling, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Victra/pseuds/Lady_Victra
Summary: Yes...it happened. The crossover we've all been waiting for (or that you didn't know you were waiting for but now will probably appreciate) On a quiet day in the Dark Castle, Belle stumbles upon Rumple opening a portal to another world. They get transported to...you guessed it...the Shadow Gallery! Join Belle/Rumple and Evey/V in an intense, romance and friendship filled week. There's love in the air!
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evey Hammond & V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Through the Portal

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello Everybody! Welcome to my world of V/Evey X Rumple/Belle! I have never been able to get over how similar V and Rumple are and always thought they would be good friends. Well...here we go! Please drop a review if you enjoyed it!* - Lady Victra***

Belle began her chores around the dark castle earlier than normal. It had been only a week since Rumple (she finally got away with calling him that, much to her excitement) had gifted her with the library. Even as she swept, it warmed her heart thinking about it.

Casually, so as not to appear too interested, Rumple had moved his potions table into the library and had taken up working there in the mornings until Belle joined him to read around noon. He had used the excuse of needing the bigger space, claiming that his tower was getting far too cluttered to be productive in. Belle had raised her chin at that, her eyes a sharp twinkle, and let him get away with it. She knew he just wanted to be closer to her, and she had felt the ties of their bond slowly but surely stitch themselves into something newer. Something better.

And now, as Belle swept, she couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck and bloomed onto her cheeks. She told herself she started early so she would have more time to read, and she found herself almost believing it.

Almost.

However, she didn't have long to be embarrassed by her own thoughts before a cacophonous boom echoed throughout the stone walls of the castle. Her head whipped to the central stairwell, and she quickly strode to the bottom. She paused, listening.

"Rumple? Are you ok?" She knew he had exceptional hearing and usually would appear at any mention of his name with tittering glee. However this time only the sound of shattering glass answered back. Belle made a decision. Picking up her skirts she rushed toward the library. When she arrived, the heavy door was rattling and shaking on its hinges like a hurricane was passing through. Red light pulsed from below the wood. She hesitated, her hand outstretched.

What if he's in trouble? What if you only get in the way?

Her face fell into a determined mask. She was a hero and heroes always do the brave thing. Belle pushed open the door and immediately ducked as a large tome flew at her head and smacked the wall behind her with a resounding boom!

"Rumple?!" Belle cried over the chaos of the room. He stood with his back to her, feet glued to the floor in a strong stance, arms widespread, and held a strange wand in his right hand which he brandished above a swirling portal of red light. The motion of Belle's skirts in the wind snagged his peripheral vision and he spun, his face a mixture of shock and fear. He had enchanted the door not to fly open on its own. The door. Only the door. He forgot about Belle opening it when he was casting the spell!

Rumple cursed.

"Belle!" He barked, "Get out of here! It's not safe!" Before his words could land, Belle was swept off her feet and slid across the floor towards the portal, joining every manner of strange object that was being sucked in. Rumple dove before he could think, grabbing her by the waist and pinning her to the floor. It was a mistake. He had sacrificed his stance which he had also (apparently he was losing his touch) enchanted to stay stuck to the floor so long as he didn't move. He only wanted to test the portal, not use it! Apparently Belle had had other ideas.

Like a sack of hay, they slid across the floor. A potion shattered near Belle's head and Rumple placed a hand over her nose to stop her inhaling the fumes. It was a nasty brew he had designed out of boredom years ago for a certain ahem, evil queen.

Clear of the fumes, Rumple held the hand aloft and with a flash a wicked dagger appeared in his grip. Belle's eyes widened. He wasn't going to stab her, was he?! The thought vanished as Rumple thrust the blade down into the wood floor, halting their motion just as Belle's feet grazed the edge of the portal.

They each took a moment to breathe a short, gasping breath.

In. Out.

Then, with a heart-wrenching crack, the floorboard split and ripped from the ground, throwing them both into the depths of crimson red. Rumple clung for dear life, Belle in one hand the dagger in the other, and watched as the world above him closed over and disappeared with a snap.

—-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Showdown in the Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody, thanks for continuing to read. Please drop a review if you're enjoying the story! Much love :) - Lady Victra

It was a quiet afternoon in the Shadow Gallery...well...it was always a quiet afternoon in the Shadow Gallery when V was out, and Evey had taken to all manner of new and strange hobbies. Cleaning, knitting, cooking, reading, and even a little bit of piano when V wasn't listening. It had been just over a month since she had decided to return after her experience in V's fake torture cell.

At first the anger was all she had, and she built a new life for herself from it: a new apartment, new job submitting freelance articles to the paper, and a new haircut to boot. But when the anger faded, she was just left with longing. It had taken her many, many nights of internal debate but eventually, her heart had won out, and she closed her apartment, packed her things, and retraced her steps back to the Gallery. The fifth was less than a year away, and she couldn't live any longer thinking she may have missed out on something. 

On someone. 

Of course, he had accepted her back into his home with absolute reverence and curtesy. It had taken V several days of waking up to the sounds of her there to believe it himself. It was awkward at first, getting back into the groove of living in such close proximity to another person, but eventually, they settled into a comfortable rhythm of companionship, and friendship, and the buddings of something, maybe, definitely, more.

Evey was plucking away at the piano on that quiet afternoon, when suddenly with a flash a crimson circle appeared on the roof. At first, she thought it was one of V's explosives about to go off and rushed to cover herself beneath the grand piano. The first boom made her jump from her skin. She tensed for the heat.

But nothing happened. What the?

Evey peeked out from behind the leg of the piano as several more booms followed. Her jaw dropped.

A rain of books fell from the pulsing crimson circle, landing with pages flying on V's ornate rug. She watched with bugged eyes as the pile grew to about knee height before a much larger object fell from the circle and crashed into the pile of hardcovers. Like a vacuum, the portal collapsed into itself and disappeared as if it had never even happened.

Except, it had. The proof was there, right in front of Evey's eyes as she unfroze her body and crept out from under her cover.

She gawked. Rubbed her eyes ferociously, then returned to gawking. Atop the pile of books and scattered objects lay two bodies in a tangle of limbs and leather.

"Ugh, Belle..." the body on the bottom groaned, "are you alright?"

The body on the top, apparently Belle, pushed against the chest below here, earning a grunt from below, and gazed wildly at her surroundings. With a toss of her head, she freed her eyes from her mess of hair and locked on Evey.

"Oh hello." It was all Belle could say and it popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Rumple's head whipped to the side as she spoke, instantly alert. With a flash, he disappeared, causing Belle to fall a few centimetres with a sharp huff into the pile below, and reappeared in front of her, blocking her view of the woman.

To say he startled Evey would be an understatement. Just a minute ago she had been the only bit of movement in an otherwise quiet and still world. Now, this was just too much.

"I've died," Evey whispered in her soft accent. It was the only explanation. V's bombs below had gone off -perhaps he had forgotten to check something before he left, or the vibration of her playing had triggered something by accident - and now she was dead. And this was the demon come to collect her. She supposed it was fitting, she had, after all, been living with a terrorist. However, in all her imaginings, she never quite imagined death to be quite so...flamboyant?

Indeed, the man (man? demon?) in front of her turned slightly, and eyed her suspiciously, his fingers steepling as he did so. Despite his strange appearance, he held himself with a certain amount of poise. His sharp doublet, made of a crimson patterned fabric, loose poet's shirt, knee high boots and leather pants spoke of class and grace. It reminded Evey eerily of well...of V. The man's eyes shifted and he smiled through rotted teeth, his eyes alight with something Evey couldn't place.

He cleared his throat.

"Rrrrumplestiltskin," he proclaimed, bowing low with his arms wide.

"Wha-what?" Evey stuttered.

"My name, do believe you just heard it. Now dearie, if you'd be so kind as to tell us what land we've found ourselves in?" He urged.

"Um, well London I suppose. This is the Shadow Gallery...but wait, I'm dead so none of this matters. Right?"

"Tsk tsk! Nonsense!" The man jittered. "If you are dead already, I wouldn't be able to do this!" With a sudden poof, Rumple appeared behind her, dagger against her throat with just enough pressure to draw a drop of blood, his lips growled against her ear.

"Now tell me," he hissed, "who are you? And don't try and lie, because I'll know."

"Rumple!" Belle berated from across the floor. She knew exactly what he was doing. She had been around him long enough, watched enough of his deals, to know that he was just intimidating her. She knew it was all a show. The girl certainly wasn't royalty, and Rumple wouldn't harm her unless he had good enough reason, especially not while she was there. Belle had seen enough of who he truly was to know that.

But still, intimidation wasn't the best first impression.

"Let her go," Belle insisted again as her eyes locked with Rumple's in a silent showdown. His eyes screamed that he was the deal maker, to let him handle this. When she crossed her arms, she saw his guise fall away and he loosed his hold, stepping back around the woman to place himself just a few inches in front of Belle. Belle shook her head and stepped around him, offering her hand.

"Sorry for shocking you. I'm Belle." She smiled warmly and her blue eyes gleamed.

Evey relaxed, albeit hesitantly. The girl seemed normal enough. She wore a soft blue dress with a white shirt rolled to the elbows. She appeared infinitely more trustworthy than her companion. Evey accepted Belle's hand.

"I'm Evey. This is well, this is my home. How did you-?" Evey gestured back at the pile of things on the floor.

"Oh we fell through a portal...I think?" Belle turned, confirming with Rumple who nodded, still silently brooding from her interrupting his fun.

"A portal...like a-a..." Evey stuttered, trying to figure out some way it was possible.

"It's magic dearie!" Rumple explained with exasperation. He had seen the same shocked look on the faces of thousands of peasants before over the centuries and it always wore on his patience. "Don't tell me you've never heard of it."

"Well I suppose. But only in children's stories, fairy tales you know?"

Rumple blinked.

"I can assure you there are no fairies involved here...but I would gladly rip off their tails." He spat the word fairy as if it were bile in his teeth.

"You mean there's no magic here?" Belle took over.

"No. Magic doesn't exist." Evey ran a hand through her short hair.

At that, Rumple made a small noise of surprise in the back of his throat, as if he had been struck by an unseen force. Turning on his heel, he walked along toward the ornate wood door leading out of the gallery. He raised his hand and closed his eyes briefly, before pulling back like he had touched something hot. As he did, a wavering light shimmered over the stone walls.

"Well this just got interesting," he murmured. Then, he spun, pointing at Evey. "You!" He strode across the room once more and gripped her shoulders with a wild intensity. "You're saying this land, outside of this room, is completely without magic?"

Stunned at his sudden act, Evey fumbled over her words. Rumple shook her. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" She managed at last, and it seemed to have a profound effect on him. He forgot her in the confines of his tight grip as a whirlwind of emotions flickered deep in his eyes.

Before Evey could figure out why, a voice as deep and smooth as silk commanded the room. Evey's heart leaped and a certain degree of tension she didn't know she had been holding left her shoulders.

"Release her immediately."

The voice shook Rumple from his momentary stupor and he turned slowly. A practiced professional, the only change he let show was his eyes narrowing dangerously, but in truth his pulse quickened with a long forgotten anxiety.

Belle's eyes met his. She hadn't even heard the man step into the room, but he had appeared behind her, silent as a ghost. He was tall and well built, though he hid himself beneath a sweeping black cloak, shirt, vest and gloves. The only identifiable trait the man had was a strange, grinning mask, white as ivory.

Oh, and the knives.

Belle, being in the position she was in, found it hard to ignore that. A long blade pressed gently against her throat, the man's other hand holding her shoulder. Belle gulped against the sharp edge.

"I won't ask again," the man's voice reverberated from his chest into Belle.

Rumple laughed, high pitched and taunting.

"Well, agh, who says you're in any position to ask?" With a flash, the dark one dagger appeared once again in his grip, the tip at Evey's throat. "Now," Rumple snarled, "this is how it's going to work. You're going to release my maid and step away. Oh! And if a single hair is harmed on her head, you will both be dead before you can scream. Do we have a deal?"

"Wait!" Belle cried. She had felt the man stiffen as Rumple moved towards Evey, but his blade never became more aggressive at her throat. Something told Belle that he wasn't there to ruthlessly kill her, and she gripped that shred of knowledge with every hope she had. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Debatable," Rumple added, sticking to his threatening stance.

"No, Rumple. Please," Belle pleaded with Evey. "If you tell him to let me go I promise, no harm will come to either of you."

"Forgive me, but it is difficult to accept promises from those poised to kill." The man behind her said, his voice controlled.

Evey made a decision. She nodded to Belle, and they came to agreement.

"It's ok V, you can let her go."

"V...bit short for a name isn't it?" Rumple commented. Belle rolled her eyes.

"Evey, you don't understand, I'm afraid I can't do that," V replied, hoping she would realize what that would mean. Number one rule of being a terrorist: never give up your hostage.

"I propose a new deal," Belle added, keeping the ball Evey had started rolling. She tried not to focus on how Rumple raised his eyebrow at her stealing his tactics. "We both want what the other has right now. So how about on the count of three, you both drop your knives, and Evey and I will swap places. Then we can talk."

Across the room, Rumple shifted, his mind calculating just as fast as the man's across from him. Of course he could kill Evey, but that meant he would have to kill the man faster than he could hurt Belle. He ground his teeth. The mask of his was too much. He couldn't tell what kind of man was really behind it - and that was all too important in manipulation. And yet, he also knew that if it really was a land without magic, that the man would have no idea what he was capable of. He could charge and take the man's blade in his chest, which meant Belle would be momentarily free. All he needed was an opening. And yet...it was still too big of a risk.

"Fine," Rumple conceded, staring at the mask. "On three, and not a hair on her head...or you'll suffer."

"Agreed," the V replied with equal gumption.

"Ok then," said Evey, "On three. One, Two, Three."

To everybody's relief the knives dropped. They were lucky they were both dealing with men of honour.

Evey and Belle crossed the floor, offering each other steady smiles as they passed. When she made it to Rumple's side, Belle heard his sharp sigh of relief.

"Belle, are you hurt?" He asked, checking her neck.

"I'm fine, Rumple, really I am."

Across the floor, V welcomed Evey into the folds of his cloak with a tight hug.

"It's good to have you back," Evey said softly. "Was starting to get a little quiet."

V chuckled lightly.

"Apparently you have been using a different dictionary than me. Shall I recommend Webster? This seems everything but quiet. What happened here?"

Quickly, Evey caught him up to speed on everything that had happened. If V had eyebrows to raise, Evey was sure they would have been up. However she could tell by the tilt of his head that he was just as shocked as she had been.

"So what now?" She asked as she finished her explanation.

"Well, from what it appears they don't necessarily wish us harm. But we also can't let them leave. They know where we are, Evey. One slip up could lead Sutler's men here within the hour."

"Oh no need to worry about that," Rumple spoke up. His magically enhanced hearing was exceptionally good and he had been eavesdropping, just as V had been, on their conversation.

"No need to worry about us running off to your little tyrant or what have you. That portal was a test run, and it appears it didn't behave exactly as planned. A small amount of residual magic has planted itself in this...erm...shadow something something-"

"Gallery," Belle added.

"Nyeas, well! Turns out we can't leave, if we do, all my magic that's tethering that residual magic here will disappear. In other words, we won't be able to return home, we'll be stuck here. I think you can image how unpleasant that would be."

"Indeed," V mused.

"Rumple, can you open the portal again?" Belle asked, hopeful.

Rumple rubbed his thumbs together as he thought.

"Yes, I believe I can, but it's going to take some time. A week at best. Luckily a few ingredients and trinkets close to my work table at the time were sucked in...and most importantly...ah!" Rumple plucked a large, onyx tome from the pile and passed it to Belle. "I'll need some help translating, and I know books are your speciality."

Belle couldn't help but feel excited about that. Rumple had never let her go anywhere near his magical items, not to mention his spell books. Apparently she wasn't the only one.

"I've never seen symbols quite like these," V murmured in awe, crouching to analyze the books at his feet. "Amazing." Gently he caressed a book with a gloved hand.

Before Rumple could tell V to get his hands off his things, Belle crouched alongside V and began sorting the books into a pile.

"We should get them off the floor," she said, picking up the largest stack she could carry.

V hummed in agreement and stooped to gather the remaining volumes in a stack of his own.

"I can tell you're a lover of books. I am as well. We can store these in my library, which you can use as your workspace for the week," V said cheerily, glad to be among a kindred spirit.

"If you can find the shelf space," Evey added, "V's got so many books I'm afraid I may be crushed one day if we ever have an earthquake."

V gave a sheepish tilt of his mask, making a mental note to clear out Evey's room and expand the Shadow Gallery to include an overflow library.

"You must excuse my enthusiasm. It's just that books, among many other forms of adventure and knowledge, have been banned from our society. Finding new ones is always a treasure."

"Banned!?" Belle said, aghast. "Rumple, we need to help these people!"

Rumple couldn't help the corners of his mouth twitching up at her outrage. Give Belle a cause, and she will fight for it, but threaten books? That awakens a whole new intensity.

"No need," V interjected, saving Rumple from having to remind Belle about his inability to leave. "I'm a revolutionary of sorts and I have been planning the demise of Sutler and his oppressive government for many many years now. For the past year we have been here, safe underground and outside Sutler's radar while my plan has been put into place. With any luck by November the Fifth, it will see it's fulfillment and Sutler will fall."

"A man who plays the long game," Rumple said with a hint of approval, "Perhaps I could help after all."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. V Plays Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hi wonderful people. Thank you for continuing to read! Please drop a review :)* - Lady Victra

V led the group down one of the Gallery corridors, into a large square room crammed to the ceiling with books. A circular table with two armchairs were the only furniture available other than the shelves. Belle and V carefully placed their stacks onto the table, Belle giving them a small pat as she did.

With a snap of his fingers, Rumple summoned all the remaining bottles, ingredients, and items to the table. There wasn't much, he was in for a challenge.

"I might need a few other household ingredients," Rumple explained, "salt, rocks, things like that."

"We should be able to manage," Evey replied. "Come with me, I'll show you the kitchen and the garden room."

Evey led the tour, V jumping in only to say that certain rooms (such as his bomb room down below the gallery and his main bedroom) were strictly prohibited. Belle was amazed by the sanctuary that lingered below the Gallery. Vegetables grew under a strange light, which V explained was called electricity, and a small pond decorated the center of the room. Even though they were far underground, somehow the air felt cleaner.

When they finished, the group returned to the living room.

V clasped his gloved hands together, every bit of him a host.

"Well I hope my home will prove suitable. Just know that everything in here is a very precious artifact, so please do be careful. We have more than enough food to share, so we would love if you joined us for meals. Also, Evey has offered to give up her room so you two can take it for the week."

"Sorry, the bed is a bit small but on the bright side it has the best temperature control in the Gallery."

Rumple stiffened at this, and he noticed Belle did the same. A soft blush crept up her cheeks. Sure their relationship had come leaps and bounds since she first came to the Dark Castle. Their physical contact was getting easier, especially after their encounter with Robin Hood, or the time he caught her as she fell, or even when he rescued her from the trio of witch bitches. But still...they weren't close like that. Rumple's instincts screamed but he forced himself to nod.

"Very well. If you'd like, I can assist you magically in moving your things," Rumple offered, imagining Evey barging in every second to get a forgotten shirt, or sock while Belle and him were...well...whatever they were doing. "Then, I should really get to work," he tagged on the end. He really could use some silence to think. His hands itched to spin.

Evey accepted and together they moved down the hallway to her room. V turned to Belle.

"I think I will get started on dinner. If you'd like, you may enjoy any books in my collection while you wait," he said courteously.

"Actually, I'd rather help you with dinner if that's ok. It was normally my job back in Rumple's castle, and it's a chance to show my appreciation for your generosity," Belle smiled.

"Well then I can't deny you," V replied with a tilt of his mask. "Tell me Belle," he said as they moved towards the kitchen, "have you ever heard of Shakespeare?"

—

They had decided on a stew for dinner with a light salad and a bit of wine from V's private stock. Normally he would have kept it for perhaps a nice night with Evey, but normally he didn't have guests to entertain either. As it turned out, Belle was an excellent cook and even better company. Their conversation was like a rolling train that never ceased, they simply moved from one subject to the next. There was just so much to tell. First they discussed books at length, sharing their world's most famous writers, which led to the topic of the world itself, politics, magic, and finally to their respective lives.

At one point while chopping carrots in his pink apron (Belle had laughed heartily when he donned it and it had made V smile, knowing he made his guest even a bit more comfortable in his presence), V suddenly paused and glanced over.

"Belle, I just realized something. You say you and rumple are from another land, this, enchanted forest..."

"Yes, we both came from there," Belle filled in as he paused to gather his thoughts.

"Is...is Rumple's full name Rumpelstiltskin by any chance?"

"Yes! Sorry I normally call him by his nickname now and forgot you weren't there when he introduced himself to Evey."

"My goodness..." V said in awe. "Does he spin straw into gold?"

"Yes he does, how did you know?"

"Belle, you, and Rumple, you're both fairy tales here. Children's stories," V added as her face grew quizzical at the term. "Most people know the story of beauty and the beast, who's main character is Belle, and also the story of Rumpelstiltskin."

"Wow," Belle said, "So I'm a character, in a story. My story! My very own book. The stories must have travelled through the realms somewhere down the line. Rumple is a well known figure and there's been a lot of myths about him over the years. Do you have a copy?"

"Unfortunately I don't, but I can do my best to tell you the stories and you can tell me what's true or not."

V recounted everything he could remember about the two tales: the miller's daughter, the baby stealing (which Belle informed him was happily returned to it's family), and the straw turning to gold, then also about the maid who was taken away to serve under a beast, how they fell in love and he transformed, and the red rose.

Belle blushed at that. She was surprised at how much V knew and was thankful so much of it wasn't 100% accurate. She corrected him on the important details, including her deal with Rumple to save her kingdom from the ogres. When her tale was done, the soup was happily simmering and they began on the salad.

"So what about you? It's not entirely fair for you to know so much about me and me know so little in return," Belle encouraged, ripping lettuce into bite sized pieces the way Rumple liked it.

"Well that is a bit of a tragic tale indeed," V began. He told her nearly everything: Evey, her imprisonment by his hand, his explosions, his goal for the fifth, and even hinted a bit about Larkhill, though he refrained from telling her about his lost memory. Instead, he simply informed her of his burns, which explained the mask and leather, and she accepted it with a nod and a gentle smile.

"So you and Evey...are you married?" Belle probed. Normally it wouldn't be polite to be so forward but she had felt a certain kinship growing between them and wanted to foster it.

V gave a sharp cough of surprise and nearly dropped the ladle into the soup. It told Belle enough. Definitely not.

"We hum, well, no, we aren't married. I'm not entirely sure if there is a label that can be put on it really. I rescued her, she stayed with me, I tortured her, she left...as she should have...but then, she came back. We've gotten closer lately, but not quite that close. We have yet to share a kiss," V explained, glad Belle couldn't see how red his face was beneath his mask. "And you?" He prompted, content to turn the tables as he passed her a bag of croutons from the cupboard.

"Honestly, we are very much the same. I'm not sure where Rumple and I stand. Are we together? No. Am I just his servant? Again, no. I think the best way to put it would be friends with maybe...maybe something else. I've gotten the feeling more and more that there's something there between us growing, but likewise we haven't explored it yet," Belle wished she could borrow V's mask as she finished, her cheeks as red as the tomatoes she was arranging on the salad.

"The course of true love never did run smooth," V stated. Then added, "that's Shakespeare."

"Seems like a wise man," Belle laughed. "There! All done. Are we ready to eat?"

"I dare say we are. Let me grab my larger table from the back room and set it up in the living room. I'm afraid it will be too crowded with four here. Would you let Rumplestiltskin know dinner is served?"

"Of course," Belle said, and hung up her apron. She left V to his preparations and walked the echoey hallway to the library. She found Rumple at the table, head in his hand, a globe like object in front of him.

"Rumple? Are you alright?" Belle said softly, approaching him from the side. He made no move until Belle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rumple?" She tried again.

"I thought...I thought he would be here." Rumple whispered, his face an impassive slate.

It was then Belle noticed the blood pooling over his fingertip. Blood magic. She knew enough about it to know it's power was unbreakable. But the only reason he would need blood magic was for family...oh.

"You're son," Belle tried, "you thought he was here in this land."

Rumple gave a slight nod and tried not to let the tears brimming at the corner of his eyes to spill outward in front of Belle. Never before in one day had his hopes been so raised and shattered so quickly.

"Oh Rumple, I'm so sorry," Belle said, blinking away her own tears at the despair in his eyes. Instead, she pulled him up by the elbow. He rose with her like a lifeless puppet on a string. It was only when she wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face into her hair that his arms returned to life. This was the second time she had hugged him, been this close, and Belle didn't miss the opportunity to run her hand through his hair at least once. Yes, his curls were just as soft as she imagined. She felt Rumple inhale deeply at her neck, sending tingles up her spine, and with a sigh, he released her.

"Thank you Belle," he said softly, tucking a curl behind her ear. His normal gleam had returned to his eyes. Belle was happy to see it back.

"I have hope you will find him. But for now, come, dinner is ready. I've so much to tell you oh!...did you know we are in books here? V knew parts of our stories!"

"My reputation precedes me, what a shock!" Rumple tittered sarcastically as he followed Belle back down the hallway.

—


	4. Dinner and Cristo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hi wonderful people. I don't know about you, but I love the fact that Rumple killed V's favourite movie character to get over his feelings for Belle. Ahhhhh the irony! *Evil author chuckles*

Dinner went as smoothly as anyone could have hoped. It turned out that V's larger table was still cozy for four, but Belle couldn't bring herself to mind the fact that Rumple's leg was pressed snugly against hers, nor the way their hands brushed on occasion as Belle reached for something.

Evey and Belle did most of the eating. V explained that he normally took his meals in his workroom or bedroom and urged them to enjoy the food. In truth, he and Evey had been comfortably in the habit of reading after meals at the couch so that V could finish his food sans mask in privacy. But with guests this wasn't an option. Instead, he occupied his hands by talking and placing the other on Evey's low back beneath the table.

Rumple didn't eat much either. As the dark one his magic sustained him most of the day anyway, but he savoured the wine as he struck up conversation with V. The man was intelligent, which he enjoyed. Unlike the dull Charmings, Rumple was able to speak once and have himself understood, and they discussed at length the intricacies of electricity and magic.

Belle and Evey chatted amiably about women's rights in their lands, writing, and even joked about the struggles of living alone with men for so long.

V weighed in at this and reminded Evey that she was free to leave any time she wished, to which she replied that women's clubs were so difficult to find in Sutler's dictatorship and that if V wanted to help he was free to dress as a woman any time to entertain her.

This earned a giggle from Belle and a snort of amusement from Rumple who stopped her joy short by saying if life was so hard without her own kind he was more than happy to turn her into a toad and toss her into the dark lake. Belle rolled her eyes and shook her head.

After dinner, when the dishes were done and V had eaten in his room away from prying eyes, Evey nudged him as he returned to the kitchen.

"V, why don't we show our guests a movie?"

"A movie?" Belle asked with a tilt of her chin. She sat across from Rumple at the small table, savouring a cup of tea.

"Wonderful suggestion Evey. I suppose you don't have them in your land. It's like a story played out...like you're watching it in front of you. I think you'll both find it intriguing. My favourite is the Count of Monte Cristo."

"Oh I know him, not the brightest fellow," Rumple commented.

"Really?" V's tone of voice betrayed his usual calm demeanour and spoke with reverence. "You know the actual count? Is he as excellent a swordsman as they say?"

"Yes, he's quite adept...no match for me though," Rumple added, and Belle knew what it meant. The count most likely had been on the bad end of one of Rumple's deals and was probably dead. No need to tell V that though.

"Marvellous..." said V in awe, ignoring the last half of the sentence. "Well then if you'd like to follow me to the parlour we can watch in comfort."

"No thank you, I should get back to work," said Rumple, rising from the table with his tea. Belle half stood, unsure whether to follow him or take up V's offer. Her mind tossed between translating Rumple's spell books and her curiosity for the movie. Rumple picked up on her dilemma and solved it.

"After the movie you may help me at my work table if you desire," he said, turning with a wave of his hand over his shoulder. Belle did her best to mask the nervous flutter in her stomach at working so close to Rumple with the excitement of the so-called "movie."

—

"You find your own tree." Evey grinned up at V, who tilted his mask in amusement at her beating him to it.

"Wow. That was amazing. Just like watching somebody's memories in a magic mirror," Belle said from her position on the thick armchair.

"Magic mirror, just like the Evil Queen from Snow White?" Evey asked, flashes of her childhood surfacing painfully.

Belle frowned, her face growing serious. "Yes, actually. She terrorizes much of the enchanted forest and uses her mirror to communicate. Rumple can do so as well, but we keep all the mirrors covered at the castle so she can't spy."

"Mirrors to spy...hmm a novel idea," V mused, taking notes for future use.

"I would imagine Rumplestiltskin was powerful enough to face her though, wouldn't he be?" Evey didn't know much about magic...nothing really...but when his dagger was held to her throat the tumultuous energy pouring off the man was terrifying. She couldn't imagine him being taken down easily.

"Actually well-uh," Belle blushed.

"Rumple is kind of her teacher."

A beat of silence settled on the group.

Evey, not quite as concerned with subtleties of manners like V, dared to speak up first.

"Wouldn't that make Rumplestiltskin—"

"—Evil?" Belle offered, much to V's relief.

"Well no I didn't mean to," Evey tried.

"It's alright, really. In our land Rumple is known as the Dark One, the most powerful sorcerer there is. Or, that I know of at least. He's done horrible things, it's true, but he also has a spark of goodness in him. When I first met him I thought he was just as evil as the queen, but I was wrong. We made a deal, him and I. I would go with him to be the caretaker of his castle and in return he saved my kingdom from the ogres war."

"He stopped a war? Singlehandedly?" V asked, a hint of appreciation in his voice.

"He did."

"Hm, a man after my own heart."

"So," Evey continued, "he isn't as evil in the same sense as the queen?"

"No. The queen only seeks revenge, and she'll hurt anyone in her way to get it. Rumple is more...complicated. He has his reasons for what he does, I'm sure. I have faith that somehow, they're good ones," Belle smiled, reflecting on the flicker of conversation they had back in Rumple's castle about his son. No, he wasn't all evil.

"I'm personally not one to judge on past errors. Thank you for sharing Belle. No legacy is so rich as honesty," V said.

"Shakespeare?" Belle asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Well done. See Evey? She's catching on fast."

"Oh no, don't get him going Belle. He once spoke to me an entire day only in quotes just for fun. He's an addict."

"Guilty as charged before the madam of justice," V admitted. Then, he stood, offering his hand to Evey, and to Belle. "Well ladies, I believe the hour has grown late and it has been certainly a day of surprises. If you don't require anything more Belle, I believe we will bid you a goodnight."

"Really? Is it that late?" Belle asked, gazing around the Gallery. Being so far underground did strange things to one's sense of time.

"It's quarter past twelve," Evey replied.

"Wow, how time flies when in good company. Oh, Rumple is probably expecting my help by now. I didn't know the movie would go so late! I'll go to him now. Thank you for all you've done for us, I really appreciate it."

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Goodnight Belle," Evey said, disappearing with V down the long Gallery hallway.

"Goodnight."

—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Rumple's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hi wonderful people. To all those hardcore Rumbelle fans, don't you just love that bedtime recording Rumple made for Belle? Damn...that accent gets me every time.* *Please drop a review!* *Zooms away on magic carpet* - Lady Victra

Belle decided to take a quick stop by Evey's small bedroom to change before she went to visit Rumple, and was surprised to find him there, standing with his back to her, analyzing the bookshelf above the bed.

"Oh—" Belle started, "you're here. I was just on my way to come help you, I uh, I didn't know the movie would go so late. I'm sorry."

"No matter," Rumple replied, "I knew when it was done and figured you'd be too tired to translate something that complicated."

On cue, Belle let out a yawn and laughed.

"Too tired to read? Never. Wait..." Belle paused, "were you listening to our conversation?"

Rumple turned to her, a small, guilty smile playing at his lips.

"Perhaps."

Belle blushed. She should have known by now that Rumple was always listening to her. She had caught on the day she had been in the kitchens singing and an hour later Rumple came down from his turret humming the same tune.

"And just in case there was any confusion, I am the most powerful sorcerer. You'd do well not to forget it." He waved a finger, and Belle laughed, stepping closer to him and catching him off guard. He forced himself not to immediately reel away and tried not to look into her bright blue eyes.

"Hm," Belle smiled knowingly at his discomfort and then glanced to his side. "I think those are the clothes Evey left for me." She picked up the strange patterned pants and shirt.

Rumple tsked.

"Those won't do. Here," with a snap of his fingers, Belle was wearing a beautiful evening shift, designs embroidered along the hemline. She gasped, but not for herself. Rumple had also changed clothing, into a simple gold silk shirt and loose trousers that replaced his leather slacks. She had never seen him look so...comfortable.

"Thank you," Belle said, trying not to let her voice betray her thoughts. "It's nice to feel like home in this strange place."

Rumple nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm going to get us home," he said, to convince himself just as much as her.

"I know you will" Belle encouraged, placing a hand on his shoulder before realizing what she had done. Rumple's deep eyes met hers for a fleeting moment. Then he stepped away, clearing his throat.

"Yes well, we best get some rest if we are going to get to work tomorrow." He gave a small nod of his head. "Goodnight, Belle." Before awaiting her reply, he spun on his heel and made to leave.

"Wait," Belle called, halting his escape. He clasped his hands to hide his nervousness as he turned. "You have nowhere to sleep. There's plenty of room here, we can share."

"I can conjure a bed for myself in the workroom. You need not worry." Rumple refused to let himself think of being that close to Belle. Being able to watch her sleep, to feel her breathe...

"Rumple?"

"Hm?"

"Um well, if you wouldn't mind staying just for awhile? I'm a little nervous about this place, it's just so..."

"Quiet?" Rumple offered.

"Yes," Belle replied softly.

"Now that, I understand," Rumple acknowledged. Centuries of being alone in a castle and one got used to the silence. Still, even he noticed the silence when he was alone in the workroom. The stone seemed to absorb sound just like the walls of his castle. He had forgotten how deafening it had been before Belle arrived.

"Very well," he gestured to the bed and Belle lifted the covers and tucked herself into the far side. She smiled and patted the space beside her.

"Tell me a story?"

Rumple smiled internally, in a room of books, she would rather hear one from him. It caused a nice heat to rise in his chest.

"Well," he said, flicking the switch on the wall like V had taught him, submerging the room into a thick darkness. Two steps later and Belle felt the bed compress beside her.

"Perhaps you'd like to hear about the massacre of the creature of Hellismere?" Rumple whispered in a menacing tone. Belle shivered.

"Maybe not tonight," she replied nervously. He giggled.

With a snap, a small ball of gold light appeared in the center of Rumple's palm, bathing the room in a warm atmosphere. The light radiated over his skin, making it shimmer like a thousand small diamonds.

Belle gazed in awe.

"Then another perhaps." Rumple lost himself in the ball of light momentarily, then began. "Once, there was a bonnie lass..."

Belle closed her eyes and let Rumple's voice wash over her. It was the quiet moments like these that she always cherished. The moments when he let his ever-present guard fall just a bit and the showman he was so used to playing disappeared. It was those moments his voice lowered to a normal register, and his soft accent appeared stronger than ever. When he did, she felt at home. Not back in her father's castle, but their home, the home she chose, the castle that had become theirs.

Belle settled down onto her pillow, tucking one arm under her head and with a burst of courage, placed the other atop Rumple's free hand resting on the bedcovers. He stumbled over his word, but continued speaking. He didn't pull away, even as Belle's thumb traced atop his fingers, exploring the texture of his skin. She kept her eyes closed, and soon, her hand stilled and her breathing grew deeper.

When Rumple's story came to its end, he looked down to Belle. She was beautiful. The golden light in his palm danced through her brown hair, causing her natural auburn highlights to shimmer. Her skin was smooth and soft as marble, lips pursed in a gentle smile. Sliding his hand out from hers, Rumple allowed himself a small moment of weakness and ran his fingertips slowly through her locks. She sighed in her sleep. He pulled away; he was never very good at resisting temptation and the urge to stay was growing too strong.

"Goodnight, Belle," he whispered.

Dousing his magical light, he flicked his wrist and disappeared for the library.

—-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. A Touch in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello beautiful people, thanks for continuing to read my story! Time for a V and Evey slumber party. Tehehe! *Childish giggles ensue* - Lady Victra

"You know," said Evey quietly to the wall of darkness pressing on her from all angles, "when I first saw the red light of the portal I thought one of your bombs had gone off, and when I saw Rumple I thought I had died."

A voice, deep and silky, laughed from the space beside her.

"I can assure you Evey I lock down everything before I leave that room. And, even if each bomb down there were to go off, I spent 3 years reinforcing it so that it wouldn't destroy the gallery."

"That's a relief."

"Mm," V agreed. "And so, you thought Rumplestiltskin was a demon? Come to collect your soul?"

"I guess so. I mean can you blame me though? His skin is just so..."

"Monstrous?" V offered.

"I was going to say unique."

Evey rolled over with a rustle of silk. She had never spent a night this close to V before. It was an unspoken rule between them since she had returned that their respective rooms were to remain their private spaces, and so Evey had never ventured in on her own.

To say it screamed V would be an understatement.

Masterpieces covered the four walls and positioned in the center of the room had been a dark wood king bed, complete with black silk sheets and duvet. A small vanity held a stand for his wig and an extra mask hung from the mirror. Despite the shocking darkness of the environment, warm lighting from several lamps scattered around the room had created a comfortable atmosphere, which were now turned off to give V the opportunity to take his mask off in comfort. The faint scent of V — leather and a subtle cologne — mixed with the smell of wood filled the room. Evey wished she had explored the place sooner.

When she had first entered, she was surprised to find her clothing already set up atop V's dresser and her pillow occupying the far side of the bed. Apparently Rumple had made the assumption that she would be sleeping with V, which, although wasn't a horrible idea in her mind, wasn't what she had planned. She was fully prepared to spend the night on the small couch, until V stepped in behind her and softly shut the door.

A small noise escaped his throat upon seeing Evey's pillow and for a moment both seemed want of words.

"I-er-you can- I'm fine on the couch, V, really. I don't think Rumple quite understood our situation," Evey rambled out.

"Nonsense," came V's sharp reply. "You'll take the bed. I'm more than happy to camp out downstairs in the garden room or sleep in my chair. I spent years in a cell, anything after that is more than luxury."

For Evey, the choice wasn't hard at all.

"V, we've both spent enough time being uncomfortable. Besides, even though I trust them, I'd feel better with you closer to me now that we have guests. At least until we get to know them a little better. We'll share, and that's final," she said softly, but with conviction.

"As you wish," V replied under his breath, stomaching both the warmth blossoming in him from Evey's preference of having him 'close' and his anxiety of being that very thing.

It was much better when the room had been plunged into darkness. When that happened, V was returned to his element, and his nerves settled.

As he heard Evey rustle beside him, he unconsciously did the same.

"I have to say it's so peculiar," he said after a brief moment of silence passed between them, "-being so close to you without my mask. It feels so-"

"Freeing?" Evey offered.

"Mm I suppose. Even though the darkness hides the horrors of my burns, it doesn't feel quite as... stifling."

"I notice you sound different. Your voice is clearer than before. But I think I know why you feel like that. I think, it must be that your mask, well, it's also the face of your revolution. That's a lot more to carry than to just be V, the man."

Evey waited when no reply came. She peered into the darkness in a desperate attempt to read him, but there was nothing. Thankfully, she was used to knowing him without the help of her eyes. She listened for his breathing and knew he hadn't fallen asleep.

Finally, he replied softly,

"You're a wise woman, Evey. But I fear you are mistaken. There is nothing beneath the mask. The man I was before, he was destroyed long before Larkhill. He no longer exists."

"But I'm not talking about him," Evey said slowly, "I don't know him either. But I do know V. He's a man with a tortured past, a burning goal and a fierce mind."

V scoffed in the darkness, but Evey continued.

"But he also wears pink frilly aprons when he cooks, plays Bach's French Suite in E major on piano every time I make French toast, and likes to play with swords as much as any little boy."

V chuckled. "He sounds like a crazy person."

"I'm quite sure they will say so," Evey replied, mimicking their first meeting.

They laughed heartily until Evey could feel tears streaming from her eyes onto the pillows. The lateness of the hour was getting to her.

"But seriously..." she began, sobering up. "The mask never stopped me from seeing you, V. Even if I can't see you, I know you're there."

With that, she stomached her fear and reached a tentative hand out to the darkness.

V started when her fingertips grazed the bare skin of his chest, and settled flat-palmed against his heart. It had come out of seemingly nowhere and he had not been prepared. His heart pounded beneath her hand. After a moment he gently took her palm in his and held it aloft. After allowing himself a moment to revel in the smooth texture of her skin, he brought the back of her hand to his lips and surprised even himself as he softly kissed it.

It was Evey's turn to gasp. She had just felt V's lips. V's actual lips. Desperately she wished she could explore them more but he had already returned her hand to the space between them.

"Thank you Evey," V sighed, closing his eyes even though it made no difference to his vision.

"Thank you too V," Evey yawned. "We should get some rest, it's been a big day. Goodnight."

"The deep of night is crept upon our talk, And Nature must obey necessity," V murmured.

"Shhh V, enough Shakespeare."

"Yes m'lady, sweet dreams," he purred.

Evey smiled into the darkness as her breathing steadied to match V's and she sunk away.

—


	7. A Clash of Daggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ok, is it just me...or do we just love cool dudes who know how to handle a dagger? ;) No...I couldn't write that with a straight face. Thing 5000 that Rumple and V have in common...* *Please drop a review if you're enjoying the story! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.* -Lady Victra

Belle awoke early the next morning with a sense of panic, and flicked on the lamp at her bedside. She paused for a moment, frozen half-raised under her covers to make sure it had not merely been a dream. A loud crash echoed down the hallway and she could pick out Rumple's muffled but growling voice.

Is he in a fight?! Belle leapt out of bed and noticed Rumple had conjured a new set of her old clothes for her and had left them on the bedside table. She quickly dressed and boldly stepped down the hallway towards the sound. She frowned when she saw Evey leaning casually in the doorway of the training room, clutching a cup of tea and intently watching something out of sight. Upon seeing Belle she turned her head and smiled.

"They've been at it for half an hour already and I still don't think either has put a scratch on the other."

"What's going on?"

"V has always wanted a sparring partner. Rumple was kind enough to oblige him but now I think they've each found their match."

Belle stared.

Rumple and V circled each other in the center of the wide training room, each sporting their typical poet's shirt with the addition of two swords. By their posture Belle could tell somewhere along the way Rumple had gotten serious and noted how he didn't even break his attention to glance towards her.

"But Rumple has magic, I would think that would be unfair for V, wouldn't it?" Belle asked idly.

"Apparently they agreed that Rumple could use magic for improved stamina and teleporting, but nothing else. Also V is allowed to use his throwing knives on his belt and the full extent of his own abilities," Evey explained.

"Can't Rumple just teleport behind V though?" Belle reflected on her previous experiences watching Rumple fight and it seemed to always be his go to tactic.

"He already did, but V somehow sensed it coming. He flicked a knife behind him and nearly got Rumple in the chest. He hasn't tried it again since."

Suddenly, V lunged forward, his sword arching towards Rumple's neck as his left hand produced a knife with a deadly hiss. Belle gasped as Rumple's blade met his with a resounding clang and with a streak of silver he caught V's knife between his fingertips. With a flick he returned it and V barely had time to drop into an impossible backbend to avoid being decapitated. He didn't put the movement to waste however and dropped to the floor to sweep at Rumple's legs. Rumple fell, before disappearing into a poof midair and appearing at V's side to jab the hilt of his sword into the taller man's rib cage. V caught his wrist and brought his own blade up to lock with his. They grappled, V using all his advanced strength and Rumple using magic to fuel his muscles, which resulted in neither gaining the advantage. With grunts of strain they pushed away and separated. Their chests heaved from the exertion.

Belle blushed, she had never seen Rumple push himself in that way - well in any way really. He was always so calm and collected on the surface. To be honest, aside from their brief encounter with Robin Hood, Belle never knew Rumple could fight.

"I think that's enough for today. Well played," V said in a chipper tone between breaths.

Rumple nodded and produced a handkerchief to wipe his forehead.

"Same goes for you. That sweep was nasty. I heartily approve."

Evey cleared her throat and each of their heads whipped to the entryway. Belle watched as Rumple quickly hid his surprise at their presence and she was sure beneath his mask V was doing the same.

"Well that was exciting," Evey said, taking a sip of her tea. "But if you two are done trying to kill each other now, breakfast is on the table." Belle giggled in support.

Rumple glanced toward V then back at the women.

"Resume at dusk?" He offered, bowing for extra emphasis.

"It would be my pleasure," V accepted with a nod. Although composed, Evey could tell how excited he was by the way he clenched his gloves into fists. She smiled into her tea cup. He was so cute sometimes. The most deadly terrorist she knew. But still. So cute.

Turning, Evey linked arms with Belle and together they strode to the kitchen, calling back to the men only to warn them not to show up to the table smelling like that.

—-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Roses and Carsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I like to believe that Gaston's spirit lives among V's scarlet Carsons XD If you remember that moment during episode 12 Skin Deep when Rumple kills him you'll know why. Roses...Thing 5001 that Rumple and V have in common.* *Please drop a review if you believe in magic!* - Lady Victra

For the next few days, things passed rather smoothly in the Shadow Gallery.

Belle found herself spending long hours with Rumple at his work table, using a small parchment with runes translated by him to decode the passages of the tome. Rumple on the other hand alternated between brewing potions, repairing the black wand, and spinning absently in deep thought. For the most part the time passed in silence, which wasn't uncomfortable for the pair. Silence meant Belle could focus on her work, and Rumple could hear more of himself thinking instead of having to combat with the voices. However, on occasion one of them would break it simply from an unadmitted desire to hear the other speak.

"Could this word be a combination of these two runes to you think? It doesn't match directly with any of them but it looks the most like those two," Belle said, brushing her hair from her forehead as she glanced up at Rumple. He rose from his spinning wheel which creaked in protest and stepped across the room. He braced his hands on the back of her chair and the table and leaned over her right shoulder.

"Hmm, no, not quite. When vexial runes are combined like that it indicates a future tense. Divide the rune like this," Rumple took the quill from her and re-wrote the rune on the small parchment. He then wrote brief instructions in his elegant handwriting on how to break down the components. When he was finished, he placed the quill back in her fingertips, letting his hand linger on hers for the briefest moment.

Belle was lucky he wrote the instructions down. So focused had she been on the fact that he was leaning so close, that his voice had dropped into its serious, scholarly tone, which let his accent roll over her ears like a warm wind. Or that as he leaned forward Belle was directly faced with the side of his neck, which she had to resist burying herself in. He smelt fantastic. Like parchment and fresh hay and the spice that came with being a person of magic.

If Rumple was aware of her struggle he didn't let it show, however he noted with a deep rooted content how her cheeks grew flush with a light pink. His eyes absorbed the way her hair fell in perfect curls across her shoulders and back while framing her intelligent blue eyes. Or the way her soft lips twitched into a smile as he complimented her on her progress. He leaned back, he needed to get away.

Despite his instincts screaming to flee, he settled with placing his hands across her shoulders and giving them a light knead.

"You're feeling tense. We've done enough work for today, I think we both deserve a break. By any luck tomorrow I'll be able to start working on that spell and drawing out the rune pattern in the center of the Gallery."

"Mmm, ah– er– yes, yes. I agree, we should go see what Evey and V are up to anyway. We've been so anti-social these past few days, aside from your morning battles with V. Do be careful when you're fighting, ok?"

A small amused noise escaped Rumple's throat.

"Oh you don't need to worry about me," he said confidently, "I'm immortal, remember?" Unable to stop himself he twirled one of her curls over his fingertip as Belle glanced back at him.

"You and I both know that doesn't mean you can't be killed."

"Hmm," he mused in silence for a moment before saying softly, "then I suppose there will be one less evil in this world to deal with."

Belle rose from her chair and turned to face him.

"You and I both know you're not evil," she said with honest eyes, copying her earlier statement.

"Ah, ah, see that's where you're wrong, Belle. Wishing I wasn't will not erase what I am...what I've done, and what I will most certainly do in the future."

"Perhaps...but I know for a fact there is light in you too, whether you want to admit it or not," she smiled, "the darkness hasn't completely taken you from me."

"Hm," Rumple said, his expression lightening into its normal, playful way, "the mouse thinks it owns the cat eyh? Tsk tsk. Foolish creature."

"Which? The mouse? Or the cat?"

Rumple exhaled in a huff and grinned. "Maybe both," he admitted.

Belle's musical laugh echoed over his.

"Then we shall be fools together. Come on," she linked her arm through his, "let's go see what the others are up to."

And together they strolled from the room, fraught with emotion and satisfaction at being exactly where they both wanted to be.

—-

After dinner, Evey found herself absently strolling through the Gallery, glass of wine in hand, until she came upon Valerie's room. V and Belle were chatting up a storm while doing dishes and although she enjoyed literature, she wasn't exactly as interested in comparing grammatical styles of poets as they were, and so she left them to it. Expecting Rumple to be back at work, she was surprised to find him there, gazing at the portrait from the Salt Flats. She joined him quietly and he acknowledged her with a small nod of his head.

"She was a...a friend to V, and to me. She passed away many years ago," she explained.

"Hm, I recognize a memorial when I see one."

"Who did you lose?" Evey asked with delicacy.

For a moment, she thought he wouldn't reply, but then he answered,

"My son. Baelfire. He's not dead, but he's lost to me."

"I'm sorry. I know the feeling. Sutler took my family from me when I was just a little girl. My brother would have been 16 this year."

She took a sip of her drink, pushing back tears, and offered the glass to Rumple, who held up a hand in refusal. With a turn of his wrist, he produced his own glass and clinked in against hers in a toast.

"We are lucky," Evey continued after taking a drink, "that we have such amazing people in our lives who bring so much light."

"It's true that Belle does bring light into my life. But she knows exactly what I am – a monster, and a coward. Once she comes to realize it, she will know that the best place for her to be is far from me. Back in her father's castle perhaps. If she wanted to go, I wouldn't stop her. Just do me the favour of not telling her that, I do enjoy having a clean castle."

A quiet laugh escaped Evey's lips at his quip. She appreciated his effort to break some of the tension that had accumulated in the room at the talk of lost loved ones.

"You know, I was a coward too. Maybe even still are sometimes. V thought himself a monster for what he did to me –" she paused, seeing Rumple's eyebrow raise as she forgot he didn't know everything about their story. "Maybe it was monstrous, but I don't see it that way now. He made me face my fear, my death even. He showed me the power I had all along, and although it cost me in pain to get there, I fear it cost him ten times more. When I was angry, when I wanted nothing more to do with him...he let me go. He trusted me over everything – risked his entire revolution on helping me."

"So you saw the monster in him, and yet you came back. Why?" Rumple asked, with a genuine interest, deep in his eye.

"...because my anger faded. And the only thing that was left was a feeling that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. That the bond we had created between us was something more than what I had thought before."

"You loved him."

"Yes," Evey whispered into her glass.

"Have you ever seen his face?"

"No."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Rumple said, rolling the 'r' in extra incredulity.

Evey shrugged. "He's more than his appearance. But even then, I don't find myself minding his at all."

Rumple chuckled, then reaching forward brushed his fingertips across one of the scarlet carsons.

"I once gave Belle a rose," he began.

"How sweet," Evey interrupted.

"Meh," said Rumple, "Depending on the context, that's debatable. Anyway, I find it ironic that V shares such similar taste. Perhaps us monsters are more alike than we know."

"You know she loves you, right?" Evey said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have that in common as well."

"Love me? Agh, I'm sorry, but we only just met a few days ago and I like to take things a teensy bit slower." He placed a hand across his chest in mock flattery.

Evey's hand turned into a fist which she jogged lightly against his dragon-hide covered shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"Just don't make Belle wait too long. If I've learned anything from my cowardice, it's that being brave is the only way to free yourself. But you also don't have to do it alone. Let her help you, as he helped me… maybe minus the torture."

With that, Evey left him and Rumple couldn't help but have a sudden and newfound respect for the woman.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-


	9. Bullets and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hi wonderful people. Who will save who?* *Please drop a review!* -Lady Victra

Things were quiet over the next two days, until it all went wrong. Belle and Rumple had made headway on the spell and he was now confident that they could make in back, most likely, in one piece. As long as they drew the runes correctly, that is. They spent most of the morning crouched on the center floor of the Gallery, Belle with the translation of the runes on her lap reading them out to Rumple who drew them with precision on the floor.

"This is why I never meddle with rune magic…pesky fairies and their unreliable wands…" Rumple mumbled incoherently from time to time, both complaining and talking himself through his own process. Belle watched in fascination. She knew magic was complicated, but she never appreciated quite how smart Rumple had to be to know all of this by heart. More than once he glanced up only to see her eyes glazed over in a daydream with a light blush on her cheeks.

Little did she know his talking was to stop him from getting distracted in exactly the same way. He asked for the next rune, and gave his head a light shake.

The gentle scrape of chalk on stone echoed through the Gallery.

Then, the heavy metal door swung open with a clang .V tumbled in with a sharp grunt of pain and collapsed on the threshold.

"V!" Evey cried, appearing from the long hallway. She had been anxiously watching for his return on the security cameras placed throughout the train tubes. He had left two hours earlier with a casual,

"I'll be back in a jif. I'm just going to check on a shipment I ordered for the fifth. Take care of our guests while I'm away. Stay safe." With that he had turned to leave but Evey had stopped him on his arm. She spun him gently back. His mask tilted inquisitively but she merely straightened his dark cloak on his shoulders and said with quiet conviction,

"You be safe too."

Now, Evey rushed to his side, skidding her knees on the stone floor.

"V! What's wrong? Oh my god…" She clutched at his chest and her hand came away sticky with crimson blood.

"Guards...at the docks...three shots...The bathroom, get me to…"he paused, sucking in a strained, wheezing breath, "Evey." And with that, he passed out.

"Evey? Is he going to be ok?" Belle asked, rushing to her side. Evey choked back a sob, trying to keep it together.

"He's been shot. Badly. We need to get him to the bathroom...I, well I'm not entirely sure what to do but I have to get him something."

Thoughts swirled like a hurricane through Evey's mind. She was far from a medical professional. What if she did the wrong thing and killed V? Was she supposed to leave the bullets in? Or take them out? How much morphine was she supposed to give him? And most pressingly, the embarrassing thought of undressing V without his permission.

"Rumple!" Belle spun, her blue eyes pleading. "Can you do something?"

He strode over, and placed his hand across V's chest. He closed his eyes momentarily.

"The wounds go deep, this is going to take a hefty amount of magic, and cost an even heftier price."

"A price?" Evey asked, confusion and hope and panic all mixed in.

"All magic comes with a price. It's just how it works. Quick, strike a deal with me."

"What"

"A deal Dearie! Hurry! Something in the Gallery. Something you have to bargain with."

Evey's mind raced, but the only thing one thing stuck out.

"How about a Scarlet Carson?" She offered.

"Not good enough, it has to be of equal weight! I can't fool the darkness that easily," Rumple urged, trying alongside Belle to stem the flow of blood coming from V's chest.

"But I don't own anything here! It's all V's! I just wish he were able to give me permission…" and with that, the entire group gasped. Well, almost the entire group. Rumple gave a sort of surprised grunt.

Evey's hands glowed green as she pressed them against V's chest, a flash of light burst from him. She could see it – no– feel the wounds close, the skin stitch itself back together in a rush of warm power. The blood ceased and V's breath rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

Evey sat back and stared at her hands.

"What was...did I...how..."

"You used magic," Belle said in awe. "Evey! You did it! You healed V."

"But I'm not a sorceress. How could I?"

They each turned to Rumple expectantly. He answered with a sigh,

"Everybody has some potential for magic within them. You just could never access it before living in a world without magic. You used the power tethered to the Gallery. He is lucky he made it inside when he did."

"But I'm confused," Evey replied slowly, "you asked for a price? Does that mean V owes me something for saving him?"

Rumple shook his head slightly, scrunching his nose.

"No. You saved him out of an act of true love. Light magic needs no price. Only dark magic demands that."

Understanding dawned on Evey. She pulled V's head onto her lap and stroked her thumb across the cheek of his mask, willing him to wake up.

"Rumple," Belle said worriedly, "what's going on?"

He had been so distracted that he failed to notice the shift that had taken place in the room. At Belle's question, his attention snapped to the walls and lurched to his feet. The red, translucent glow that had encompassed the Gallery pulsed like a snake catching its prey. With a twang like a harp string snapping, Rumple felt a stab of pain across his chest and braced himself on the stone. He felt the darkness in his veins writhe and squirm and the sensation made the world tilt on its axis.

Then, it was all still.

Sweat leaked from Rumple's hairline as Belle rushed to his side, helping him steady himself with a hand under his arm.

"What just happened?" Evey called from her position on the floor, hovering protectively over V while she watched the magic fluctuate.

When Rumple answered, his voice came hoarse like he had lived a few more thousand years in stress in only the span of a few moments.

"You. It was you. The light magic naturally repels the darkness. When you used it, the dark magic linked to me in the room was disrupted."

"But if that happens…" Belle began.

"...We won't be able to go home," finished Rumple.

Belle tried to calm her racing pulse at the thought. Never again would she see the Enchanted forest. Never again would she see her father, or her friends. Never again would she get to sit in her library and watch Rumple spin on snowy, winter days.

Rumple tried to calm his fear. The darkness inside him whispered to kill her. It was the safest course of action, of course. Kill...killl….KILL they ordered vehemently, before Rumple came to grips with his mind and shut the iron door on the voices. Back to your cage he growled.

"So then I just have to make sure I don't use any more light magic until you both get home," Evey figured, ignoring the sudden twinge of resentment that she wouldn't get to show V her newfound abilities.

"Yes," Rumple agreed. "Not only that, but Belle and I need to leave as soon as we can. There's no telling how the darkness will react. Magic is tricky like that. One second it's there and the next...it's something else."

"We're almost done with the runes. We could try as soon as they are done. Will that be enough time?" Belle asked as she rushed back to her position on the floor, closely followed by Rumple who once again took up his chalk. Some of the lines had been disrupted when Belle had rushed to the door at V's entry. He would have to redo them.

"It will have to," Rumple said. Then, he glanced up, his wild eyes soft but resolute. "I'm getting you home Belle. I'm getting us home."

Belle smiled back softly.

"Together."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. There's No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zhu Li! Fire UP THE PORTAL!* *Please drop a review!* *Enjoy!* -Lady Victra

Barely twenty feverish minutes later, Rumple and Belle stood over the runes with nervous anticipation. Rumple held the black fairy wand, and mentally recited the words of the spell over and over in his mind while Belle gathered the remainder of their things and bid Evey goodbye.

They would have one chance.

"I'm sorry that V won't be able to see you off, I know he would have loved to say goodbye," Evey said, heavy with remorse. She stepped around the couch where she had been watching V's chest rise and fall.

"Me too, we had so many wonderful conversations. It's truly a gift to have met him," Belle answered, grasping at Evey's hands warmly.

"Oh! Wait one moment…" Evey said, leaving momentarily and returning with a hardcover book tucked under her arm.

"Here, I think V would want you to have something from our world, and this anthology has all of his favourites in it. He's got them all memorized by heart so I know he won't mind if you have it."

Belle's eyes lit up. Reverently she took the hefty book and held it to her chest.

"I will treasure it always. Thank you so much! But oh, I'm afraid I don't have anything to give back…"

"Nonsense," said Rumple, joining the conversation now that he was done his preparations. "A good guest never leaves without repaying the host. Here," with a flick of his wrist, a small book appeared in his palm, along with the elegant saber Rumple had used during their sparring match. He offered them to Evey who took them carefully.

"The sword is for V. Tell him that we'll have to resume our duel another time, but my having to leave is no indication that he was the victor. Though I'll admit he did give me a run for my gold."

Evey laughed. "I will."

"And the book…" Rumple continued, pointing with his index finger. "That's for you. The basics of magic for both light and dark magic are laid out in the book. If you should so desire to attempt to use magic once again, this may help you harness it. I'm not sure how successful you will be in a world without magic, but magic...it agh...tends to linger in strange places. You very well may find somewhere in this world where magic gathers. Best of luck, and be careful Dearie."

Evey's eyes brimmed with gratitude. Not knowing what to say, she flung her arms around Rumple's neck in a hug.

"Thank you so much. To both of you," she said, turning to embrace Belle. "I wish you all the best and hope that you two live long and happy lives together."

She watched as their cheeks each grew warm and felt satisfied. The least she could do was plant some seeds in their heads.

"You and V as well," Belle said boldly, giving her a small wink.

And with that, Belle turned and after a small hesitation, took Rumple's hand. She felt him give a light squeeze in comfort as her fingers intertwined with his.

It was time to go home. With a flourish of the wand, the magic lingering in the walls of the Gallery flew like streams of ribbon from the stone and enveloped the pair. The crimson light circled around them ferociously, dragging various items across the floor towards the spiral and sending V's paintings falling from the walls. As the portal lit the runes and opened beneath their feet, Belle held tightly to Rumple's chest, burying her face into his neck. In turn he wrapped his arms around her, both to protect her from flying objects and to assure they wouldn't be separated. He never wanted to be separated from her.

And with a flash and a whoosh of air that nearly swept Evey's feet out from under her, they were gone. And the Gallery grew still once more.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	11. A New Life Worth Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I just love V and Evey...sigh's dreamily...* *Please drop a review!* *Huzzah!* - Lady Victra

It wasn't until that evening that V awoke and Evey was able to fill him in on the earlier events. After checking over his body, V was astounded to find that the only thing that pained him was a slight headache, mostly driven by self-annoyance for failing to see the guards and forcing Evey to panic over his life. He sat across from her at the table as she finished her dinner and leaned back with a satisfied smile.

"That was delicious V, thank you."

"Mm, good," he chirped.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? How's your head feeling now?" She asked, resisting the temptation to reach out.

"Better than ever, thanks to you." V shook his head. "Living with a magical goddess...never could I have imagined my life would lead me to you."

Evey sipped her tea. "Mmm yes, because divine immortal is so far off from mysterious, masked genius who lives in a secret hideout underground and who is quite literally the world's most proficient fighter."

"Very much so," V said, rising to his feet to take her dishes. "You that turn stones to gold..change me," he quoted, back turned.

"Mmm Wordsworth?" Evey tried.

"Rumi," V said.

The love poet, V didn't say.

He leaned casually against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Since Rumple has returned home, it looks like you'll have to fill in as my new sparring partner."

Evey choked on her drink. "You're crazy if you think I could last a second against you V."

"Hmm I wouldn't underestimate your strength. I distinctly remember you wholloping an officer and saving my life, as you have now done three times. No? Hmm...fine then. Well, how about...a dance partner instead."

With that, V drew up his courage, and offered his hand. Evey gazed up with wide eyes. Her heart raced.

"Dance? Now?" She said dumbly, taking extra care to place her drink down safely in front of her.

"If... you'd like to. After all, a new life without dancing is a new life not worth having," he said with momentum.

"Well in that case," Evey said, rising to place her hand gently in his, "I'd love to."

A small huff of relief escaped the lips of V's mask.

Together they strode to the center room of the Gallery and as they passed the Wurlitzer V reached over and pressed the exact button for the exact song he had been waiting to dance to for...well...his whole life. The gentle melody tumbled through the air.

V's hand found the space between her shoulder blades, and Evey found herself relaxing into his frame.

Something warm and pleasant curled itself deep in her chest. When V had first asked her to dance her heart had leapt to her throat and she feared she wouldn't be able to move her feet. Luckily, she didn't need to. His arm beneath hers guided their movement with an elegant confidence and she found herself relaxing into his touch like melting chocolate.

She closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of being able to trust V fully. She never imagined they would get to this point, especially not after her imprisonment. But she was glad. It felt just...so right. She allowed herself the liberty of not having to put a label to her feelings. They were far too complicated anyway.

Instead, she opened her eyes as he spun her, sending her short skirt swishing out. As she twirled back, she found herself suddenly closer to V than expected. She released his hand and slid hers up his wrist and forearm, settling her palms across his chest. In response, his hands fell to her waist and his movements shortened to a gentle sway.

V leaned down, his forehead meeting hers. His mind was a jumble – poetic versus flew by and melded together in incoherent sentences, rendering him speechless. All he felt was the heat bursting across his chest under Evey's palms. He needed, or wanted, or had to –

"V?" Evey murmured softly, her nose brushing against that of his mask. "You said I saved your life three times, but I can only think of two. Once with the officer and just today with the magic," Evey's eyes searched for his.

V didn't answer immediately. Instead he dipped her low, his frame strong and gentle beneath her. The notes faded on the Wurlitzer as he returned her to her feet.

"You came back," V admitted, voice thick with unspoken emotion. "Every day without you, was a day worse than death. Knowing I had hurt you and that you would never, and shouldn't ever, forgive me. Well…I suppose it broke a heart I never knew I had."

"Oh V," Evey said, emotion rushing to her face.

And with that, her lips met his in an achingly delicate, yet satisfying kiss. Somehow, V could feel it even through the cold metal. It buzzed between them like the pure resonance of a harp string.

But it wasn't enough. V knew it by the way her hands gripped to his doublet like she was starving.

She deserved more from him. And he refused to be the source of her torment any longer.

"Evey," V cupped her face. She smiled, crushing his fears down in a blaze of white.

With a smooth motion, V scooped his hand beneath her knees, catching her off guard and he hugged her to his chest. He felt Evey melt into his shoulder as her arms encircled his neck.

One, two, three…

V counted his steps as he moved with Evey down the hallway of the Gallery. They moved slowly, gracefully even, almost as if they were taking a stroll to admire the art. But in reality V could only make himself go so fast. His instincts were a mess of emotional chaos from fear and the combatting….mmm….perfume of Evey's skin, the weight of her in his arms. Arousal swept through him and pushed his feet forward. His heart pounded as Evey's hands roamed over his neck.

He halted at the door, his chest rising and falling as though he just ran a mile, though no audible sounds escaped his mask.

Evey leaned over to turn the handle of the door, and V carried her through.

Carefully, V settled her on the silk comforter of the bed. His bed. Not hers.

Evey watched as he suddenly grew tense, unsure what to do after the loss of contact.

"Come here," Evey said, patting the space beside her.

V cleared his throat as he took a seat.

"Evey...I don't think...are you su–" V sighed, struggling to regain himself. He took her hand, squeezing it gently.

Evey understood. She understood it perfectly. He wanted her, and dear god, did she want him. She knew that much. With her eyes, she projected an aura of calm and love towards him. And when he took her hand, she returned his squeeze. Without letting go, she stood and stepped in front of him.

Treacherous heat rushing through her, she slipped her jumper slowly up her chest and off, taking her shirt with it and leaving only her bra. V tried to rise but she pushed him gently back, shaking her head.

"Me first," she murmured, releasing him from any tension that had gathered from a sense of expectation.

And with that, she slipped her skirt down her thighs and stepped free of the material pooling at her ankles. Despite the Gallery normally being cool, Evey didn't feel the slightest bit cold standing so exposed. She felt calm, comfortable, and the way V's mask tilted slightly as his eyes roved over her gave her a magnificent confidence. She was safe with him, in more ways than one. The strength of their trust wrapped itself around her just like V's long cloak.

Allowing himself a moment to absorb the view, she reached out and guided him to his feet, turning on her heel as she did so. She leaned her back against his chest with a sigh, tucking her nose into his neck and inhaling deeply, losing herself in his musk of spice, leather and parchment.

A throaty rumble vibrated from V's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, swaying slightly.

"Nature never did betray the heart that loved her," V whispered, the cool leather of his gloves brushing across her stomach. Evey shivered and melted into his touch, relishing in finally being able to feel as close to V as she wanted.

She turned in his arms, pressing herself against him, and desire filled her eyes.

Reaching over, Evey flicked off the lamp that was lighting the room. They plunged into an even darkness.

"My turn," V said, the cheek of his mask a whisper against Evey's face.

"Good," Evey breathed, voice thick with anticipation.

"I'll need your help," V urged, guiding Evey's hands to the buttons of his doublet.

She wasted no time. Like stones falling into place, Evey worked over his chest while he stripped away his gloves and sat back against the bed tugging off his boots and tossing them out of the way.

When Evey was finished, V rose and shrugged out of his vest. Evey lifted the hem of his loose silk shirt, letting her hands drift up his intensely muscular torso as she did so. The clink of a latch, a quick rustle of fabric later and V was free of his pants.

They collided with as much force and wonderful unison as the merging of two celestial bodies. Evey laughed, giddy and breathless against his chest, her hands roving over his wide, bare shoulders. The sensation of his skin against hers was euphoric, his heat like the sun on a frigid day.

V let out a noise of pleasure and shock from deep in his throat. He had no words, only sensation. Evey's fingertips roving his scarred frame, leaving trails of light as they went. V swore she must be healing him with her very touch. He heard Evey gasp and felt her claw at him as with a swift yank he ripped the latch of her bra apart and pulled it from her, letting her soft chest press against his.

Their hearts met, and V wasn't sure if he wanted to weep, or scream, or cry out in exuberant joy and so he simply held her tight against him and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Evey," he growled, his control over his voice lapsing. However his movements remained reverent. He would never hurt her. Never again.

"V...please?" Evey said, her hands coming up to the edges of his mask, poised to remove it.

His hands cupped hers, and with a breath, they freed him together.

The mask clattered against the stone floor of the Gallery.

His lips captured hers in a hot second. And the dominoes fell.

Evey pushed against his chest, falling with V onto the soft covers with a whisper of fabric. Moans and gasps escaped them as their lips danced in perfect harmony.

When they needed air, Evey broke away and immediately trailed kisses down V's neck, to his chest, all the way down to his abdomen where she lingered, his arousal brushing against her neck. Finally, with a tug, she pulled away his underwear and he sprung free.

Gripping his thighs, Evey continued her trail of kisses and—

V cried out in primal ecstasy. His hands clenched at the silk around him and his head arched into the mattress. Despite the darkness, light danced in his eyes and for an endless span of time he forgot everything: the revolution, Larkhill, even his own name. He was empty, yet brimming with something that pulsed deep inside him.

So this... was love…

Evey's soft lips worked over him, her hands stroking and massaging, as she explored. He would have happily let her continue forever, but as her lips slid off him momentarily, V was suddenly overcome with a ferocious hunger.

An aching desire to give her everything. Every last bit of who he was, is, and could be.

Guiding Evey's jaw with his fingertips, he brought her upward until his lips met hers once again with a new palette of flavour than before. With a swift motion, he turned them, eliciting a small noise of pleasure from Evey as his torso pressed atop hers.

Evey arched her spine into V's chest, his scarred skin adding a delightful friction against her breasts. With the precision he was known for, V's fingertips of his right hand trailed down the curve of her waist and hips, and with a flick she was free of her panties.

"Aghh.." Evey cried into V's neck as his fingers found her wetness, rubbing over her clit in intense circles. The relief bubbled from her in a serious of giddy moans and gasps and V sighed against her lips. She held to his shoulders as his muscles flexed and tensed from the exertion. She realized with a gush of excitement that he could most likely do this for hours.

And then he was moving, his wonderful, beautiful, mouth that knew such magnificent words, now working over her in every way she had silently wished for. His tongue, gliding over her folds with wet, warm strokes. He wasn't just pleasuring her, he was making art. Swirling patterns of tension and softness, his fingers adding a new element as they pushed deep within her core. Evey felt him smile against her as she sighed and whimpered in pleasure.

He stroked her until the fire was too much to bear. Bringing her knees up under his arms, Evey urged him back towards her and he followed languidly, leaving trails of moist kisses up her stomach, across her breasts, and along her collarbone. She needed him now. It was her only desire. She wanted to be consumed by his heat, his brilliant, searing heat. She wanted to dissolve into him and also protect him, deep in her heart.

"Oh Evey," V whispered huskily. "I love you so."

Her hands cupped his jaw in the darkness.

"I love you too," she sighed shakily.

And with a smooth, slow pulse, V thrust into her softness. They held hands, reaching above them and intertwining their fingers. Holding on with everything they had. Weaving into each other like meadow grass in the wind.

They moved together, the rhythm and friction building until with a final, magnificent thrust Evey came, clenching and pulsing around him, sending V over the edge...again

...again

and again...

When the waves faded into an intense tingle, V collapsed to the side, drawing Evey into his chest. It was unbearable to go even a second without feeling her heart against his. With a sigh of release, he knew his life was complete. Nothing was more important. No moment could be more perfect.

Tears leaked from his eyes, streaking down across his scarred cheeks in the darkness. He closed them, wrapping his arms around Evey and holding her. He whispered and whispered, phrases of poetry and sweet nothings into the back of her neck.

Love, in the darkest of places.

For Evey, she finally felt that she was home. Letting V's soothing voice wash over her, his strong chest at her back, not a single fear entered the sanctuary of her mind. She drifted slowly into a world of dreams.

And they rested deep, exhausted yet content at the perfect end to such a long week.

—–––––––––--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For those looking for an equally as steamy scene from these two I'm sorry...they just aren't there yet. Unfortunately, they have an antagonistic quality due to Rumple's cowardice. Baby steps...Baby steps... but hey, Rumbellers get a whole 7 seasons of screen time to enjoy that XD* *Drop a review!* -Lady Victra

Their second journey through the portal wasn't much improved from the first, aside from the fact that they went where they had intended. With a whoosh and a snap, the crimson portal threw Rumple and Belle onto the floor of the main room of the Dark Castle. They rolled, skidding across the floor with many grunts and groans as elbows and knees met with the hardwood.

When they settled, Rumple lay atop Belle, his arms wrapped tightly around her to protect her back, his wild hair tickling her cheeks.

He almost didn't want to look. But he wasn't much good at resisting temptation. When he registered the familiarity of the surroundings, he rolled off Belle, pulling her with him to her feet.

"Rumple!" Belle cried, her bright eyes training over the room, "We're back home!"

"Yes…" Rumple said in awe of himself, "We did it." He grinned, and couldn't stop himself as he picked up Belle by the waist and spun her around. When he put her down, he snapped his fingers, producing a full feast on the long kitchen table.

"My magic is back to its full power," his heart sang in relief.

Then his attention turned back to Belle, to the fact that her hands were still locked around his neck. A strange glint lingered in her eye, causing Rumple's heart to give a lurching thump.

"I think I've had quite enough of magic for a while, haven't you?" She supplied, her right hand sliding down the length of his arm to connect with his.

Rumple cocked his head, eyeing her up for any signs of trickery. A small 'huh' of surprise escaped him as Belle raised their hands and placed her other atop his left shoulder.

"And so you are proposing a dance instead?" He said, rolling his 'r's and his eyes simultaneously in a grandiose fashion.

Belle nodded, straightening her back and smiling.

Rumple grumbled disapprovingly. "No, no, this won't do," he said, backing away from her and waving his hands momentarily. He raised a finger. "I know just what we need!"

They disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, reappearing under the roof of a small gazebo in the center of the castle gardens. The birds tittered happily in the trees and the flowers wavered in the spring air.

A warmth spread through Belle as she looked down. A cascade of gold silk covered her from head to foot in the place of her usual blue dress. It was a gown fit for well...a princess. After all, that's what she was. She smiled as she took him in. He hadn't changed much, only swapped out his dragonhide coat for his simple crimson vest. But his loose gold shirt matched that of her dress and she knew he did it on purpose.

"Now," Rumple praised, his voice lowering into the register he reserved when he allowed his facade to fall. "There's a dress that does you justice." In truth, any clothes did Belle justice. Hell, if she was stark naked she would put the very creator of beauty to shame.

"Hm, likewise," she replied, with a tone that sent pleasant tingles up Rumple's back. She cleared her throat.

"Ah, what?" Rumple asked dazedly.

"I said would you care to dance?" Belle's cheeks grew the colour of V's scarlet carsons as her offer lay suspended between them longer than she expected.

Rumple's fears vanquished at the sight. For a span of time, he forgot about everything: the darkness, Regina and the curse, his reputation and even, though it would terrify him later upon reflection back at the moment: his son.

He didn't take her hand. Instead, he stepped forward, hesitating only briefly as his fingertips cupped her cheeks. Belle closed her eyes, basking in his closeness. Their lips met and the magic of true love flowed through them. Rumple felt the light surge and the darkness rush to combat it back. He let it happen. As much as he wanted to sink into the light, he knew he needed to remain cursed. And so, his curse became what he always knew it was – a desire – and so the light wasn't able to overcome him completely.

However, it did do a fair bit to drive him absolutely mad with desire.

Belle's fingers tangled in Rumple's hair as he kissed her with a ravenous passion. Catching her by surprise, he dipped her low, deepening the kiss. As he brought her up, they separated only an inch, gasping for breath.

"That was…" Belle started, lacking the breath or the cognitive capacity to finish.

"Love." Rumple's deep eyes gazed into hers, and Belle didn't see a hint of deceit.

"True love," Belle murmured in awe. Then, "I knew it!" followed by a sly, playful laugh. She tucked herself against Rumple's chest as he took her hand and became to move her around the gazebo.

"Yes, yes...of course you did. I would expect nothing less from such a bookworm," Rumple replied lightly with a smirk. He spun her away and drew her back to him.

A moment of serenity washed over them. The wood of the gazebo creaked a pleasant song under their steps. Then, Rumple whispered, "Thank you Belle."

Belle's eyebrows raised. Did he just say thank you? In all the time Belle had been in Rumple's castle, never once had he said those words. Her lips curled into a smile.

"I love you too," she admitted back.

And together, they danced in the light.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-------------------------


	13. Friendships and Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wow...It's finally coming to a close. This fanfiction started as a small project that turned into a big project. But gosh, am I happy it's out of my head. Now I can dedicate some much needed time to my own novel. Thanks for coming along on the ride with me! Drop a review if you enjoyed. Also, feel free to comment on any stylistic things you enjoyed/ found annoying. I'm working on perfecting my writing style as much as possible and always enjoy some feedback. Much love - Lady Victra*

"You can do it Evey, just trust yourself."

"Alright, one more go and then you owe me a break."

Evey sat at V's dressing table, cleared off to allow full access to the freshly polished mirror. She closed her eyes, doing her best to summon the spark of magic she had felt when trying to save V just over two weeks ago. She reached and sought for the sensation, anything of a flicker. She sighed heavily, there was just no use.

"Just trust yourself," V encouraged from behind her, his bare hands caressing her neck. Things had changed between them since last week. In a good way. Each day Evey made freed him slowly, bit by bit, from the shame and fear of exposing his burns. Now, he kept his gloves off and only replaced them when going out or training. She never failed to amaze him. And so, he refused to let her think anything otherwise of herself.

However, as his hands met her skin, a miracle happened. White light flowed from Evey's outstretched hands into the mirror, and like a window, a scene appeared before them.

V squeezed Evey's shoulders in excitement.

"You did it!" He praised.

"Took you long enough!" A voice chided, stepping into view. Rumple eyed Evey through the mirror, chin high.

"Rumple, who are you – Evey! V!" Belle nudged Rumple aside and filled the frame of the mirror. "You figured it out! You're amazing, Evey. Rumple said not to get my hopes up too high because mirror magic normally takes years to master…" Belle leaned closer in a conspiratory fashion, "...but he also said he thought you had an amazing amount of raw potential and that miracles can happen." She smiled warmly.

"Miracles indeed," Rumple murmured, his lips twitching up into a grin. He leaned back against the table of the library and watched as Belle and Evey talked away. How ever did he get so lucky?

Unbeknownst to him, V was thinking exactly the same thing a world away.

And despite all their troubles, when the four friends were together, all was well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
